Vestra In Aeternum
by lari.jakuboski
Summary: Ela era dele e sempre fora dele. Rose Weasley pertencia a Albus Severus Potter e, dependente ou não da noticia que recebera, ela o seguiria. Dependente ou não do afastamento de Albus com sua família ela sempre o seguiria, ela sempre seria sua.


- Fica longe de mim – A ruiva sibilou encostando-se à mesa.

Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa nunca faziam a patrulha noturna juntos, mas ocorrera um imprevisto com o monitor da Corvinal e os Sonserinos eram muito egoístas para abrir mão da sua noite de folga. Mas a monitora da casa do leão não esperava que a noite acabasse desse jeito: com ela prensada na mesa do professor e o monitor da lufano pressionando seu corpo contra o dela.

- Ou o que? – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto sua mão desabotoava vagarosamente o uniforme dela.

A garota tentava se desvencilhar da boca dele, mas este era maior e mais forte e conseguia controla-la sem dificuldades. O moreno apertava as mãos da ruiva contra a quina na mesa. Ela já conseguia sentir a mão sem circulação e se amaldiçoava pelas pulseiras que usava. Quanto mais se mexia, mais ele a apertava.

- McLagueen, me larga – Ela pediu novamente, quase implorando, sua honra não significava mais nada.

McLaguen riu, tinha conseguido exatamente o que queria: humilhar Rose Weasley, fazer com que ela implorasse por misericórdia.

Um estrondo os separou. Os monitores olharam para onde tinha vindo tal barulho. Rose suspirou aliviada, enquanto McLaguen olhou descrente para a pessoa parada a porta, que, por sua vez, encostava-se à parede rodando a varinha entre os dedos com uma típica feição sonserina.

- Fica longe dela – Ele disse num sussurro.

O corvinal se levantou rapidamente e saiu passando o mais longe possível do recém-chegado. A garota, já recuperada, apoiava-se à mesa descontraidamente e olhava com um sorriso sacana para o primo, que já havia desfeito a carranca. Ele se aproximou dela e a enlaçou pela cintura e acariciou seu rosto carinhosamente.

- Você está bem?

Ela fez uma careta.

- Você está bêbado.

Ele deu os ombros.

- Talvez.

Rose passou as mãos pelo pescoço de Albus e chegou mais perto do primo, colando seus corpos. Ele pegou uma de suas mãos e roçou seus lábios nela, depositando um singelo beijo na mesma, antes de voltar a encarar sua companheira nos olhos.

- Onde você estava?

- Por aí.

Rose não insistiu. Conhecia muito bem as típicas festas sonserinas para saber seus resultados e não querer detalhes sobre o ocorrido. Uma pontada de ciúmes atingiu seu coração. Saber que _ele_ estava por ai com _outra_. Alguém que não era _ela._

- Eu estou aqui agora – Ele respondeu como se lesse seus pensamentos.

Essa maldita conexão que eles tinham. Desde pequenos, sabiam o que o outro precisava e gostava. Várias pessoas não entendiam e achavam que a relação deles era inteiramente física. Mas não. Estava muito além disso. Algo espiritual, quase paranormal. Eles não tinham uma explicação e nem buscavam por uma. A única coisa que queriam – precisavam – era um ao outro.

Albus selou seus lábios enquanto pegava Rose no colo. Ela era leve, ele, forte. Não fazia quase nenhum esforço físico. O moreno a sentou na mesa e depositou pequenos beijos pelas partes do corpo dela que alcançava.

- Quero te mostrar uma coisa – Ele disse com um sorriso e a voz rouca habitual.

Ela o olhou desconfiada, mas o seguiu. Acabaram indo para o sétimo andar.

- Sala Precisa?

Ele não respondeu, esperou a porta se formar na parede lisa. As barras de ferro estavam diferentes. Formavam formas abstratas e algumas flores. Não, não flores. Eram _rosas_. No centro da porta, a palavra: surrexit.

- Rosa – Ela sussurrou lendo a inscrição – Em latim.

Albus sorriu e deu passagem para a prima, que ficou boquiaberta ao entrar na sala. Estava diferente desde a ultima vez que entrara lá. Tinha uma cama, como sempre, mas não era isso que chamava a atenção. Havia rosas por todo o canto. De cores variadas, com inscrições em latim. Rose chegou perto da que mais se identificava: A Rosa Vermelha.

_Red rosis significan amoris et patrunculus inter copulat semper est donum magnum, praesertim datur super occasionibus peculiaribus talis ut natales seriem, nuptiale Valentini est scriptor Diem, et sic de aliis., Præter objectorum de ornatu omni nuptiae._

_Rosis rubentem et cura et homo in quantum significant dilectum, ut hoc signum amoris et affectus, sive libera rubore rosa bouquet._

- O que significa? – Albus perguntou se aproximando.

Rose Weasley era a única garota de dezessete anos no mundo que sabia falar latim fluente. E seu primo adorava tirar proveito disso.

- As rosas vermelhas simbolizam o amor e a paixão entre os casais, é sempre um grande presente, dado principalmente em datas especiais, como aniversários de namoro, de casamento, dia dos namorados, e etc., além de serem objetos de decoração em casamentos. As rosas vermelhas também simbolizam o respeito e a devoção que um indivíduo tem pela pessoa amada, é um sinal de muito amor e carinho entregar como presente uma ou um _bouquet_ de rosas vermelhas – Ela traduziu, arrancando um pequeno sorriso do parceiro.

Ele se afastou e olhou em volta.

- Então? O que achou?

- Pulcher – Isso ele sabia o que significava: _Lindo_.

Eles trocaram olhares cumplices e caminharam um em direção ao outro. Não se beijaram. Rose ainda estava com a blusa um pouco desabotoada, facilitando o trabalho de Albus ao tira-la. Ela olhava para baixo, meio triste, imaginando o que teria acontecido se seu _herói_ não tivesse entrado na hora certa.

Ele sabia o que ela estava pensando, obviamente.

Levantou seu queixo com um dedo e a forçou a olhar em seus olhos. Como sempre, nada precisou ser dito. Um brilho se iluminou no fundo de cada alma, afinal, eles estavam juntos novamente.

Ele a beijou protetivamente, era o que ela precisava.

Rose, nada habilidosa com as mãos, demorou um pouco para tirar a camisa dele, mas quando conseguiu, percorreu todo o seu abdômen. Quando chegou à bainha da calça, sentiu seu pulso arder e se lembrou do que tinha acontecido com ele. Afastou-se abruptamente de Albus, também lembrando que ele estava em uma _daquelas _festas.

Albus se aproximou calmamente, sabia respeitar os limites de sua amante. Sabia quando ela precisava dele e quando ela precisava ficar sozinha, mas não conseguia decifra-la. Talvez a bebida estivesse embaralhando sua mente.

- Eu estou aqui agora – Ele repetiu.

Rose relaxou os ombros e abaixou a cabeça novamente. Lembranças de como McLaguen tinha a tocado, e como outros garotos tinham a tocado. Isso a dava nojo. Nojo de si mesma. Nojo do que tinha feito com _outros_. Não com _ele._

Ela se deixou ser beijada novamente. O calor dos braços de Albus a fazia se sentir segura e _especial_.

Ele novamente a pegou no colo e a deitou na cama com cuidado, ainda a beijando. Tirou sua saia e a sentou em seu colo soltando seu sutiã. Sua boca percorria habilmente o corpo da garota, causando-lhe arrepios. Eles ficaram por um tempo indeterminado assim: se tocando e provocando, até ambos estarem totalmente despidos.

Albus a deitou novamente, ficando por cima. Ele a olhou nos olhos, procurando algum sinal de arrependimento, mas como sempre, não tinha nada. Ela estava pronta para ele, pronta para _ser_ dele.

**x-x**

"Eu preciso te contar uma coisa" Albus sussurrou na orelha de Rose, sem saber se ela estava acordada ou não. Infelizmente, ela respondeu.

Meio sonolenta, Rose virou de barriga para cima e a cabeça para a direção de Albus. Seus narizes se tocaram, fazendo-a fechar os olhos institivamente. Suspirou cansada e esperou que ele começasse a falar. Ele, por sua vez, observava o quão angelical Rose parecia, ele levou a sua mão esquerda ao rosto dela e roçou seus grossos dedos em sua delicada pele. Levantou-se e sentou de costas para a garota, apertando os lençóis com força e com a cabeça baixa.

Rose estranhou e se sentou também, passou seus finos dedos pelos ombros do rapaz e sentiu o quanto tenso estava, podia ouvir ele engolir em seco e pressionar as mandíbulas com força. Ela o abraçou por trás e beijou seu pescoço. Ele relaxou um pouco, mas não se virou.

- Jennifer Zabine – Ele disse entredentes.

A grifinoria se afastou bruscamente.

- O que tem ela? – Perguntou a contra gosto.

Rose, ao contrário do resto de sua família, não tinha nada contra a casa de seu primo ou seus amigos, como o Malfoy e o Nott. Mas nunca suportou seu estilo pegador, muito menos as suas garotas. Sabia que ele era muito mais do que isso, sabia que ele precisava de um colo, de um conforto. _O rejeitado da família._

- Ela está grávida.

A garganta da ruiva adquiriu um gosto amargo de metal. Afinal, o que Albus tinha a ver com aquilo?

Sem resposta, continuou.

- E disse que eu sou pai.

Rose não respondeu, não tinha nada a dizer. Sua mente vagou para uma noite qualquer em uma sala de aula qualquer, ou até mesmo no dormitório da sonserina. Ela via um moreno corpulento beijando uma loira oxigenada ferozmente. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar aquelas imagens. Focalizou no rapaz desolado a sua frente.

Ela se aproximou novamente e abraçou sua cintura, encaixando seu queixo no pescoço dele.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Rose o assegurou, mesmo não tendo certeza do que falava.

- Se... – Ele engoliu em seco – Se essa criança realmente for minha,

A garota o cortou, colocou o polegar em seus lábios.

- Você não mudou de ideia, não é?

Albus riu sem emoção.

- Nunca fui bem vindo na família, Rosie. Você sabe disso. Daqui a duas semanas, não preciso mais fazer parte dela. E... Jennifer disse que não quer a criança.

Rose entendeu. Albus estava disposto a ficar com o seu suposto filho, e não seria difícil para ele, já que ele já tinha se decidido a cortar as relações com os Weasley/Potter e viver no mundo trouxa, onde seu sobrenome era só mais um.

- Eu vou com você – Ela sussurrou.

Dessa vez, Albus se virou com um olhar penetrante e cheio de magoas.

- Não posso te pedir isso.

Rose sorriu gentilmente para seu primo e beijou seus lábios com amor.

- Acha mesmo que depois de todos esses anos eu vou te deixar sozinho?

Eles continuaram se beijando, sem pressa, somente para sentir um ao outro. Para ter certeza de que não estavam sozinhos.

**x-x**

- Achei que fosse ficar com raiva de mim – A voz rouca de Albus Potter murmurou no ouvido de sua amante.

- O que você quer? Que eu te chame de irresponsável, idiota-

- Não, prefiro quando você me beija, obrigado.

Eles soltaram risadas silenciosas e continuaram abraçados na cama macia. Albus pegou uma rosa que estava por perto e passou pelo corpo de Rose, causando-a alguns arrepios.

- Eu to com medo – Confessou.

- Seria um idiota se não estivesse.

- Você é perfeita, sabia? – Ele delineou o rosto dela com os dedos enquanto sorria, então ficou sério e se apoiou nos ombros – Tem certeza disso?

- Já disse que não vou te deixar sozinho – Ela revirou os olhos.

Ele sorriu novamente, tinha sido estupido ao imaginar que ela, logo _ela_, o abandonaria. Afinal, tinha sido Rose quem o apoiara quando ele entrou na casa da serpente e o defendia de sua família. Era ela quem se importava quando ele pegava o pomo de ouro em uma final de campeonato. Era ela quem ia o visitar quando estava doente ou machucado, mesmo burlando as regras, caso ele estivesse no dormitório da Sonserina.

- Eu te amo, Rose – Ele confessou.

Essa palavra, _amor_, nunca foi muito usada por nenhum dos dois. Albus tinha ressentimento de seus pais, que costumavam dizer que o amor era o maior poder de todos, mas viraram-lhe as costas quando ele "desonrou" a seu sobrenome. E era quase a mesma coisa para Rose, que também foi _rejeitada_ por seus pais e irmão quando escolheu apoiar Albus. Nenhum dos dois queria se machucar novamente.

- Eu também te amo, Albus – Ela sussurrou.

Albus se levantou e tateou sua calça que estava jogada ao lado da cama. Rose o olhou, meio incerta, especialmente quando ele achou o que queria. Como um típico Sonserino, Albus colecionava joias com pedras preciosas; ele pegou um anel, que tinha uma esmeralda incrustada. Ela o encarou, boquiaberta.

- O que...? - Do mesmo jeito que Rose tinha feito antes, ele a silenciou com um polegar.

- Rose Jean Granger Weasley, você aceita se casar comigo?

Ela riu descrente enquanto ele segurava sua mão direita.

- Aceito .

- Você é tão não-romântica – Ele sorriu enquanto beijava sua mão.

E nada mais foi dito. Nada mais _precisava_ ser dito. Por que eles estavam ali, eles estavam juntos. E não tinha ninguém para atrapalhar. Não tinha o Hugo para lançar olhares mortais para seu primo. Não tinha Lily para discutir com a ruiva. Muito menos James para olha-los com nojo e rancor. E, dentro de duas semanas, nunca mais teria. Só mais duas semanas... Duas semanas e eles se formavam. Duas semanas e eles saiam da casa dos pais e iam para um pequeno apartamento que Albus tinha conseguido comprar com algumas economias e ajuda de Rose, no subúrbio de Londres.

Era um lugar pequeno, mas tinha lugar suficiente para os dois.

Talvez passassem dificuldades, mas estariam juntos.

Por entre tempestades e perturbações, eles tinham seu apoio, seu suporte. Seu eterno amor e eterno amante.

- _Im 'sic vestrum. Aeternaliter vestrum_.- Respondeu o abraçando.

- O que significa?

- Eu sou sua, Al. Eternamente sua – Dizendo isso ela beijou seu _marido_.


End file.
